Depression
by Fiona Alexis Dowel
Summary: Not gonna spoil it. Just be warned, very disturbing on parts.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't save him. I panicked. And it cost him his life. I can still hear his cry for my name...

I-I just can't believe that he's truly gone. Not even a hair was left. Not a single one.

My best friend. My brother. My lover? Were we really that close? Or was it just a purely physical relationship? Did we actually love each other? Or did we just use each other?

It doesn't matter anymore. He's gone, and soon, I will join him. But not until the bastard that killed him has paid for it. I don't mean prison this time. He will pay with his life. But not until long after I inflict the hurt that I feel right now onto him. I just have to find a way to escape from this damn mental institution. The caretakers seem to forget that I can move at the speed of sound. If only I could free my damn hands!


	2. Chapter 2

Success! I finally escaped from them. They know nothing of the relationship we had, though they act like they understand every little detail. They know absolutely nothing of the pain I feel. They can never know what I feel, but they say that they do. If they keep on, I will have no choice but to inflict the same feeling on them. I can see the spot where, _he_, took my lover from me. I swear that that fat fuck will pay! He will pray for hell to take him!


	3. Chapter 3

Three days! Three Motherfucking days I've ran! And for what? To be greeted by the one I want to kill? No, Instead I get Shadow. A motherfucking part-android emo wannabe. "Now now, just relax. I know that you're not well. Let me help you out." he says as he waves his hands at me in a non-aggressive manner. Instead of answering him, I jump on him and rip him to pieces. Bits of flesh and metal flying everywhere. I grab his gun and take off running, not even glancing to see if he would be okay. Not even caring in the least. I would have though he, of all people, would know how I feel.


	4. Chapter 4

I have no idea how long it's been. I just know that I can't carry on without a quick nap. I decide to try to get some shuteye underneath a palm tree. I think I'm in Green Hill Zone, but I'm not sure. Might be Splash Hill Zone. Either way, my vision is too blurry to really tell. As I lay down and shut my eyes, I hear a familiar female's voice say "You know, killing Eggman won't bring him back."

Before she can even say my name I yell "So what you motherfucking bitch? You never cared for either of our feelings until it was too late. Now get the fuck away from me Amy, or you will regret it."

"You don't have the balls. Neither of you really did, or the accident wouldn't have happened. If you would have just killed Eggman then, your boyfriend would still be here." she says before turning around and walking away. I don't remember where I got it, but I arm the pistol that I have at my side and aim it at her head.

"Goodbye, you nymphomaniac fangirl bitch!" I yell before pulling the trigger. I really don't remember anything that happened afterward, but when I come to, I find myself naked, with blood on every bit of my body and Amy's dead body resting on my arm. Sadly, I'm not the least bit revolted if I did what I think I did. Probably was the first real dick she had. I take off running again, praying I would find Eggman before anybody else tried to stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not even sure if I'm alive. The pain from running so much has disappeared completely and has been replaced by a sort of euphoria. I'm almost as happy as I was with him. Almost.

"Please! You've gotta stop! Killing more of your friends solves nothing. It also dishonors his memory." I hear a familiar gruff voice shout from behind me. I don't even turn around. I just aim the pistol over my shoulder and pull the trigger. I hear a kind of gurgling sound as Knuckles struggles to say "You Bastard!" before collapsing on the ground. I take off again, not even sure of my destination.


	6. Chapter 6

At last! I have found the fat fuck. He's been hiding out in the one place I'd never look for him. Back at that god-forsaken insane asylum. The idiots don't even recognize me. Probably because I haven't bathed in months so my fur is blackish and my beard has grown out big time. I ask to speak with the doctor, saying I'm an old friend and they let me in. They shut the door behind me. It's is completely sound proof in here. They didn't even check me for a weapon. The idiots.

It seems the doctor has gone a little bit insane himself, after hearing of my murders while looking for him. Too bad I no longer care. I put the gun to his forehead and lean in.

"You. Fat. Fuck. You took him from me. You took my love from me. You cost me my friends, and as soon as I'm done with you, my own life. You have cost me everything that I have managed to achieve. Any last words, you useless, dickheaded, eggbellied, ugly-ass bastard?" I say, making sure that he catches a good whiff of the smell of my friends' blood before smacking him across the face with the pistol.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! If I had know that he really meant that much to you, I would have given up trying to kill the both of you." he says, tears streaming out from behind his goggles.

"No, you wouldn't. You know it. You would have made sure to kill me too, that way you wouldn't have to worry about exactly this. In a way, you will get your wish. Hahaha! Now, prepare to meet Chaos and burn in hell!" I yell as I pull the trigger. His head flies back and he speaks no more. "Now I come to be with you, my love." I say as I hold the gun up to my temple. Right before I pull the trigger, I see the aides come back in.

"Goodbye." is all I say as I squeeze the trigger, and the world knows me no more.


	7. Chapter 7

"My god!" a voice says nearby. "That's.." another says. "Yes, sad isn't it? He had his entire life ahead of him. What could drive anybody to this?" a third voice says. I open my eyes, and cannot believe it. I'm lying on the floor, just a few feet away from where I could have sworn that I shot myself.

I bring my hand up to my face, and find that it's see-through. So I am dead. But why am I still here? Surely I would be in Hell right now, wouldn't I? I decide to see if there's a body over where they're standing. I make my way quickly over there and feel myself jerked suddenly away.

"Why did you do that? I wanted you to finish out your life! I wanted you to get over me enough to be happy again! Instead you had to send most of our friends to an early grave along with yourself. You are so fucking selfish, I don't see how I ever fell in love with you!" the ghost of my lover shouts at me.

"I just couldn't take it. You became my world. My everything. Without you, I had no reason to remain there." I say, simply feeling numb.

"No reason to remain there? What about our friends? What about Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, and Cream? What about the Chaotix? They should have been the reason that you stayed. Eggman would have gotten what he deserved. The Emeralds, they were going to give me and you another chance. I don't see that happening now for you. And without you, life will be hard for me." he says before starting to walk away.

"I'm sorry." I say in a really small voice.

"What?" my lover half-yells at me.

"I-i'm sorry! I-I don't know why I did that stuff! It's just not me. Can you forgive me?" I say at the same volume.

"I think I can forgive you, but it's not up to me. The Emeralds decide all. Let's make our way to Angel Island." he says before walking out the door. I follow after.

In a few moments we stop at a weird floating platform with wings in the middle of Station Square. I don't remember this platform here and the cars and all, except for the feral animals, were passing right through it. The animal were avoiding it, and us, altogether. As soon as we stepped on the platform, we were in the room that held the Chaos, Super Chaos, and the Master Emeralds, only everything was bathed in a ghostly, otherworldly light.

"Thanks for fetching him, Miles. The trial of Sonikku Harinezumi shall commence! Render your judgments!" a loud, genderless voice says.

"I believe that he had a moment where he lost all control." a lower version of the same voice says.

"I believe that he knew what he did." yet another genderless voice says.

"I believe that he was truly in a state of mind where he no longer knew what he was doing." another says. This kept on until the Chaos and Super Chaos emeralds were in a dead tie.

"Since the servers cannot come up with a verdict, I vote that we bring his friends back here to judge him." the first voice boomed.

"Agreed!" the other fourteen said in unison. In a bright flash, Shadow, Amy, and Knuckles were standing there.

"Miles, you are part of this, too. Please join the others." one of the voices say to my lover.

He quickly joins the others.

"Sonikku! Plead your case!" the loud voice booms again.

"I'm sorry my friends. I'm sorry for all that I did. I can't really give any reason for it, as I'm not sure why I did it. If you don't forgive me, I understand. Especially you, Amy. If I did what I think I did, I cannot express my sorrow and remorse greatly enough." I say, and then drop to my knees, letting my chin drop to my chest, tears streaming down my face.

"What say you, Miles?" the loud voice booms again.

"I forgive him, as long as he can make up for what he's done. And another thing that I discussed with you earlier. I want to tell him myself, later on." he says respectfully.

"We respect your wish to tell Sonic that yourself." the emeralds say as one.

"Amy Rose! What do you say?" the loudest voice booms again.

"I want to forgive him. I can't unless he receives a just punishment for raping my dead body!" she practically screams.

"And he shall." the emeralds say. I don't like the sound of that. It shakes me to my core, actually.

"Shadow Robotnik Doom! What do you say?" the loudest voice bellows.

"He already got what I thought he should get. Death and judgment. I forgive him." Shadow says.

"Knuckles Gardner! What do you say?" the loudest bellows again.

"If he will agree to guard you guys whenever I want, I forgive him. I know he wasn't in his right mind when I confronted him. But I egged him on." Knuckles says before giving me a glare.

"It seems that the friends wish for Sonic to live. I just have one last question before I decide." the loud voice bellows as a bright light flashes. Standing before us were two people that I thought I'd never see again. Tikal and Chaos were standing hand in hand.

"Hello, Sonic. I will be acting as Chaos's translator since he cannot speak into your mind outside the emerald. And lacks the ability to speak our language otherwise." Tikal says with a disappointed look on her face.

"Okay. What is his question?" I ask, trying to be as polite as I could manage. I was face to face with a Living God and his Priestess, after all.

After a few gurgling sounds from Chaos, Tikal says "He wishes to know if you would be willing to sacrifice your own chance at resurrection to restore you friends and Miles back to life."

"In a heartbeat. I am truly sorry for taking them from their lives. I am sorry for all the atrocities I committed. In fact, I would prefer for that to happened, if it means they can live again." I say and offer Chaos my head. I hear a gurgling sound and a whole bunch of 'chao' sounds. I look up without moving my head and see Chaos shaking his head.

"Chaos and his friends have agreed to resurrect you, Sonic. There is one condition and Miles knows it too, as it is one thing he discussed with us." Tikal says in a very indifferent voice.

"What's that?" I say, keeping my head in place.

"You will be brought back. Not as Sonic though. His time ended with his death. You will become Sonia. And Miles will keep an eye out for you, but don't expect things to be the same between you two. Now, sleep." Tikal says as the world fades to black.


End file.
